Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are jewels, wishes and romance while the sub motifs are stars and music. "ALERT! Prism Pretty Cure! will be re-made completely! Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion on the series. If you have any questions comment down below. Thanks for understanding." ' '- Infinity Mirai Plot * ''Prism Pretty Cure! episodes'' "I wish... is a few simple words that create our endless world today; positioning the interchangeable line between hope and despair. Some are able to achieve the miracles they desperately wish for, but others are left for nought. Life is so cruel, isn't it? But do we as humans have any right to judge?" For the longest time, Yukimura Aine has always felt the painfulness of being alone. Now a student attending Hoshizora Academy, Aine has began to lose faith in restoring her feelings and continues to settle with just smiling. She goes out to star gaze one night when she witnesses a strange boy, daunting beautiful, crimson eyes cradling an injured fox. Chaos suddenly intervenes the unexpected encounter as a monster threatens to hurt Aine. Without haste, the boy tries to save her and Aine is forced to transform into Cure Infinity, the Guardian of Diamond. She then comes to learn of the tragedy days prior and the boy's real intentions. The tale of the unimaginable intersects with the lives of the not so normal world. Characters Pretty Cures Yukimura Aine / Cure Infinity Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Intro: "Infinite Snow, Embracing the Future! The Guardian of Diamond, Cure Infinity!" Guardian of: Diamond 14-years-old. Aine is the main protagonist of the series. At Hoshizora Academy, she was given the nickname "Snow White," during her first year and became widely popular due to her families background as successful doctors. Though her kindness and honest thoughts are what bring most people towards her. Ultimately, she is shy, quiet, gentle and almost always wears a smile upon her face. However, its also a way of hiding her true feelings from others. Since childhood Aine had a weak constitution and was usually stuck by herself in a hospital bed. Furthermore, she never had much family time with her parents due to their busy schedules. Aine slowly begins to change once she befriends Ichiro and becomes a Pretty Cure. Aine transforms into Cure Infinity, the guardian of Diamond, and represented Snow White during the Fantasia Arc. She is undoubtedly the most powerful of the group but still has troubles adjusting to her powers. Despite this, Aine has no trouble in purifying the Kurayami, and is seemingly able to read memories through small interactions. Her main weapon is her silver rapier. Ninomiya Erina / Cure Tiara Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Intro: "Divine Wisdom, Blessing the World! The Guardian of Garnet, Cure Tiara!" Guardian of: Garnet 15-years-old. Erina is one of the main protagonist of the series. Ambitious, intelligent and noble. Being the lone member of the Astronomy Club, Erina scoots Aine and the others to join her, even when previously denied. She is quirky and a very professionally-capable person who aspires to become an astronomer when she grows up. Erina tends to focus too much on logic rather then the irregular, and thus didn't originally believe in miracles and wishes. However, she learns that not everything can be explained yet it doesn't hurt to try and explain it either. Additionally, Erina is a sucker to cheesy-love stories and enjoys teasing others accordingly on possible relationships. Erina transforms into Cure Tiara, the guardian of Garnet, and represented Belle from Beauty and the Beast during the Fantasia Arc. She is the so called "brains" of the group, relying on theory and strategist tactics to help overthrow her opponents. While Erina does prefers playing defensive, she is shown to be fully capable in combat. Her main weapon is her bow and arrow. Mitsue Sayuri / Cure Sparkle Voiced by: Toyama Nao Intro: "Sparkling Flora, Treasuring the Light! The Guardian of Emerald, Cure Sparkle!" Guardian of: Emerald 14-years-old. Sayuri is one of the main protagonist of the series. Cheery, energetic and childish. Inevitably, being Aine's only childhood friend, Sayuri had taken it was her duty to help protect Aine ever since understanding her families' circumstances. She can be a little overprotective and unreasonable but her intentions are always pure. Well, that's what she says at least. Sayuri's notable quirks towards Aine are completely false in other people's perspective as she is sometimes seen acting slightly arrogant, rash and cold, especially to Ichiro and Sora. However, as the series progresses, Sayuri (kinda) becomes more kind and understanding with others. Sayuri transforms into Cure Sparkle, the guardian of Emerald, and represented Thumbelina during the Fantasia Arc. She is by far the strongest of the group (despite her weak appearance) and focuses on decisive first-hand combat against opponents, making use of her unbelievable strength. Her main weapon is her duel gauntlets that take on the form of bracelets. Koshiki Miho / Cure Mystic Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Intro: "Mystical Fortune, Satisfying the Spirits! The Guardian of Sapphire, Cure Mystic!" Guardian of: Sapphire 15-years-old. Miho is one of the main protagonist of the series. Strong, self-composed and poetic. Known as a strange individual at the academy, Miho acts as a fortune teller that can accurately predict the future her clients wish to know, and even using her own tarot cards. She has an obsession with the supernatural and is very superstitious, which can also be off-putting for some people. Otherwise, Miho is a rather mature individual who treasures her friends and the people close to her deeply. She is also childhood friends with Koizumi Sora and Koizumi Kotone. Miho transforms into Cure Mystic, the guardian of Sapphire, and represented Odette in Swan Lake during the Fantasia Arc. She uses enchantments, which are able to hinder opponents or upgrade her teammates' powers. Her main weapon is a her boots which enable to her to actually levitate. Ally Kurone Ichiro 15-years-old. Aloof, serious, quiet yet fairly observant. Ichiro is a royal descendant of the Shadow Domain, previously named Sullen, however, did not wish to take part in anymore endeavours caused by his elder brother and current ruler Grimm. He is a rather complicated teen who has trouble determining right and wrong as old habits die hard. He also detests his ability to control shadows and haunting crimson eyes, even going to the point of hiding them from others. While still hesitant, Ichiro wanted a chance to renew himself from the past and thus escaped to earth where he met and befriended Aine. Mascots Frore Aine's partner and protector of the Legendary Crystals. Frore's job originally was to defend the Aurorean Dynasty but was striped of most of his power and transformed into a small fox with a white scarf. He is rather naive, meek and childish, which sums up his overall experience and age. However, he is strong-willed and determined to work together with the Pretty Cure. In his kitsune form, Frore has the ability to control snow and the essence of winter itself. Aurorean Dynasty ''' '''Princess Evelyn de Hoshino / Cure Celestia The ruler of the Aurorean Dynasty. A curious and sincere girl who took on the lone responsibility of governing her nation at a very young age. Evelyn is an inspirational ruler with the pure intentions of making peace once again with the Shadow Domain and her childhood friend Grimm. However, she was quickly defeated during a surprise attack on the capital, and now sleeps soundly within a massive crystallized rock. Though physically unresponsive, she is able to communicate with Aine in the realm of dreams. Evelyn transformed into Cure Celestia, the Guardian of Amethyst. Pollux Previously Evelyn's bodyguard and fighting mentor of Castor. Pollux was a mature, headstrong women with a tendency to tease others. She was widely known for her precise and lethal bow skills and loyalty to the princess. In the Prologue, during the Shadow Domain's rebellion, Pollux sacrificed herself while using a forbidden technique in order to help others escape from the sudden chaos. Her spirit appears to still linger on within Erina which explains their resemblance, and at first, was only visible to Miho whom keeps her presence a secret. Castor Erina's eventual partner and a knight from the Aurorean Dynasty. Being a demi-human, Castor is able to transform parts of his body to that of a beast. Friendly, brave, considerate but tragically honest. Castor was supposedly sent to earth together with Frore, however, something interfered with the portal and they were separated. He eventually becomes partners with Erina as he found that he was emotionally attached to her. It is also hinted that Castor previously had a crush on Pollux and was devastated after losing her. Shadow Domain Grimm The leader of the Shadow Domain and Ichiro's older brother. Grimm comes off as talkative and cringeworthy, tending to take part in long dramatic speeches which sneakily hide his much more sinister intentions. He's practically the epitome of insane, violent and dangerous. Despite Grimm's calm disposition, if his opponents say something that goes against his opinions, he finds unreasonable faults in them, becoming angry quite easily. * Orion A loyal associate of Grimm and one of the main antagonists. Orion is a haughty wizard that acts surprisingly lean towards Grimm even with his intimidating aura. Though mistaken with his young appearance Orion is more than a thousand years old and continues to live as an immortal longing to finally end his time. He is currently second in command and acts as a communicator to and from the Pretty Cure. Unlike most of Grimm's followers however, Orion doesn't seem as eager to needlessly cause destruction, but still fulfills his orders dutifully. * Hektor A loyal associate of Grimm and one of the main antagonists. Hektor is a naive individual who wholeheartedly serves as the group's comedian for laughs but can be extremely dangerous if pestered the wrong way. He seems to have a un-natural respect for Grimm as well as being heavily influenced by his presence. He will even go to lengths such as beating up anyone who disobeys Grimm or receiving punishments just for clarification. It is soon learned that Hektor previously served under Ichiro before the rebellion. * Doris A loyal associate of Grimm and one of the main antagonists. Doris is an arrogant demi-human who has an obsession with stuffed animals. She acts rather high and mighty but is sadistic in nature and will happily trample over the weak without blinking an eye. Doris' motto is "Only the strong deserve to reach the top," and follows it to an eerie extant. Kurayami The main monsters of the series. They are summoned when a jewel heart has been manipulated and transforms into a monster that traps civilians in a dream-like state while collecting their wishes. They can be defeated once the corrupted crystal is either destroyed or the Kurayami is purified with a Cure's attack, which will turn the person back to normal. Others Koizumi Sora Miho's childhood friend and Kotone's younger brother. A serious, logical and intellectual individual who has a tendency to overthink things. Sora often considers himself as mature and attempts to maintain his so called "role" within the group. Ironically enough, he's terrible at hiding his thoughts through his facial expressions and is an eccentric idol otaku, particularly fawning over Aine and Miho alike. Koizumi Kotone Miho's childhood friend and Sora's older sister. In comparison to her younger brother Sora, Kotone is spoiled, loud and overly dramatic with every little thing. She views herself as superior then everyone else and often flaunts her wealth knowingly to others' faces. Kotone also has feelings for Ichiro and uses various proverbs to try and impress him to no avail. Yukimura Ryouta Aine's beloved older brother. Laid-back, kind but surprisingly manipulative and cold. Ryouta is a feminine-looking boy who is stated to be the top of his class. He was always pressured to become the successor of the hospital and a doctor himself, and rebelled against his parents over time. Currently, Ryouta is an exchange student in America. He has a very strong relationship with Aine whom he cares deeply for, however, overtime Ryouta strained away from his family during a lingering fight he couldn't cope with. Mirai A re-occuring character in the series. Mirai is a mute individual whose notable traits are her glazed-over eyes and tendency to carry a stuffed cat. She is often seen working at a nearby cafe or attending school. While she doesn't have much interaction with any of the cast, Mirai interestingly observes them from afar. She is the anime version of the creator Infinity Mirai. Items Legendary Crystal The transformation device, which appear as diamond-shaped crystals in a respective colour, and can be worn as a chest piece or part of an accessory. The Cures transform by yelling "Pretty Cure! Grant My Wish!" Prism Chest ''' A small musical box that allows the Cures to collect purified Jewel Hearts and has the powerful ability to grant any wish no matter how impossible it may seem, making it both miraculous and deadly. '''Jewel Heart The main collectibles, which appear as tiny heart-shaped jewels, and are the physical materialization of a person's wish and memories. It is believed that if a jewel heart is shattered instead of being manipulated, the person with said jewel heart will lose their personality permanently. Locations Hinanshokibo The city in which the story takes place on earth. Hinanshokibo is a large city with vintage-styled housing and cobblestone roads but has a very futuristic feel. It is well known for its beautiful view of popular meteor showers. * Sakura Park * Hoshizora Academy * PRISM★ Alternate Realms The known realms within an alternate universe that share an ancient feud of distrust and chaos. They are populated with a diverse range of beings, such as humans and demi-humans, and contain a plethora of magical power often contained in materialized rock-like forms. * Aurorean Dynasty * Shadow Domain Merchandise Trivia * This is the third series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist or a male role similar to a Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but green. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Celestia, already fighting an enemy somewhere in the prologue episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure!''is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, ''Prism Pretty Cure! will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season where each eye catch is a entirely different in every episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth season to have mascots turn into humans. Gallery To be added. Links * References in Prism Pretty Cure! * Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Voice Actors * Prism Pretty Cure! Cures External Links *'[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12119263/1/Prism-Pretty-Cure-Prologue ''Prism Pretty Cure!: Prologue Story]''' (English: Old ver.) References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Music Themed Series